


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan is Jeonghan's Baby, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Soft Ending, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jeonghan is panicking the night before Chan starts school because he doesn't want to be away from his baby. Now imagine Seungcheol walks into his room to find Jeonghan on the verge of a panic attack. Now imagine Seungcheol comforting Jeonghan until he's calm again.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**6:34 PM**

"Everything ready for tomorrow Channie?"

Seungcheol watched in pleasant amusement as his son pouted cutely at him in a grumpy manner that was the furthest thing from intimidating."Yes!I already told you appa!"Chan fussed,which only made Seungcheol's smile bigger.


End file.
